you
by cherryllyo Neo
Summary: aku merindukanmu... sangat. merindukan kenangan manis yg pernah kita lalui... bersama. tapi aku harus bangkit, aku pantas untuk bahagia.
1. you left

warning baca ini dapet membuat mual, diare, pusing, gaenak badan. banyak typos :v

.

.

.

.

.

 _karena senja berlalu_

 _senja pun terlewati..._

 _cintaku padamu juga perlahan sirnah..._

 _seiring berjalannya waktu._

.

.

.

hari berlalu sangat lama awalnya. seakan mengurungku akan kesedihan yg tak berakhir. aku seakan tidak punya kekuatan untuk bangkit saat itu, rasanya aku mati secara perlahan. merindukanmu menyiksaku, mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita adalah dua orang yg saling jatuh cinta... merindukan pun rasanya menyenangkan... tapi kita adalah dua orang yg sudah tidak mencintai,mungkin hanya kau yg sudah tidak mencintaiku dan aku masih sama disini. mencintaimu dan menunggumu datang walaupun tau itu mustahil terjadi tapi aku masih menunggumu dan menjadi orang terbodoh, mungkin.

apakah kau tau hatiku rasanya hancur. melihatmu bersamanya... seperti kekasih. disaat kau masih menjadi mikikku dan aku masih menjadi milikmu. mencoba percaya padamu. percaya dan percaya itu yg kutatam dalam hati dan hal yg kucoba lakukan. mungkin ini terasa seperti membohongi diri sendiri karena sejujurnya aku berpikir kau selingkuh. beberapa hari setelah itu kau datang kepadaku tanpa senyuman yg biasa selalu hadir di bibirmu ketika berada di dekatku, dengan tatapan yg tajam yg keluar dari mata oniks hitam legammu. lalu berkata

"kita putus"

dengan suara datar kau berkata padaku... dan aku hanya dapat diam dan menahan air mata yg sudah hampir turun dari kedua mataku. dengan pelan aku bertanya ''kenapa'' banyak hal yg sebenarnya ingin kutanya tapi hanya itu yg dapat terucap dari mulutku. dengan teganya kau berkata bahwa kau mencintai dia, gadis yg ku lihat saat itu bersamamu tanpa berbicara apapun kau pergi. tanpa menunggu jawabanku.

hal pertama yg kupikirkan adalah pergi dari sini dan melupakanmu...


	2. aku pantas untuk bahagia

warniiingggg baca ini bisa buat mata kamu, iya kamu jadi bengkak- bengkak, pusing, mual, dan mungkin untuk kamu yg baru aja patah hati bakal inget mantan kek yg nulis (ehhhh) ff ini penuh dgn gajeness, alayness (?) dll

Naruto bukan punya sayah, sasuke iya (canda om jangan marah)

Naruto dan kawan-kawannya termasuk suami saya alias sascake punya om Masashi kishimoto, tapi cerita ini punya saya :")

Mind to read ?

rnr please

kutatap kalendar di kamarku, menghitung hari semenjak kau pergi. iya, sudah 2 bulan lebih 15 hari. Jujur, awalnya ku yakin bisa melewati semua hal, tanpamu, tanpa canda tawamu...

tapi ku tak bisa dan itulah permasalahnya.

Mengehembuskan nafas sembari melihat awan, tersentak kaget karena terdapat wajahmu di langit. Air mataku perlahan turun, tapi takkan kubiarkan ini terjadi lagi.

Teman- temanku kadang berkunjung, memastikan apakah ku masih hidup. karena faktanya Sakura yg ceria yg mereka kenal, hilang ditelan bumi.

Sakura yg selalu bersemangat, Sakura yg pantang menyerah, Sakura yg katanya senyumnya membawa damai, Sakura yg hiperaktif, Sakura yg membawa orang sekitarnya menkadi lebih hidup hilang, ya sakura mereka hilang. sekarang hanya ada aku, yg tertelan oleh gelapnya malam, yg tidak pernah tersenyum, pendiam, sekarang hanya ada aku dan aku yg baru.

Ah kuliahku tidak bisa menunggu, rutukku dalam hati. setidaknya selama 2 bulan kebelakan ku bisa menyendiir di rumah.

Bersiap- siap, lalu melangkah keluar. pakainku seperti biasa, celana jeans dan kaus. sopirku datang sambil tersenyum, ingin membalas senyumah dan sapaan ramahnya tapi tidak ada yg keluar daei mulutku, senyum pun rasanya aneh sekarang, seperti tidak nyaman.

Di dalam mobil hening, mungkin aneh baginya, sopir pribadiku, karena biasanya aku ceria, tak berhenti tersenyum, tapi itu Sakura yg dulu dia kenal, yg lemah lembut dan baik hati. Dihadapannya sekarang ini adalah Sakura yg baru. Sakura yg lama sudah mati, seperti hatinya yg hancur berkeping- keping waktu itu.

"neng, lagi patah hati yah" kata sopirku sambil menatap iba, entahlah.

"neng boleh patah hati, patah hati itu wajar, wajar banget malah neng. tapi neng harus inget ini udh lama banget. abdi (aku dalam bahasa sunda) sedih ngeliat neng jadi gini asa bukan neng Sakura yg abdi kenal. Neng harus bangkit, senyum neng. Banyak temen- temen neng yg sedih. si itu mah biarin weh, da cuma masa lalu neng aja. anak saya pernah bilang "pah, cinta itu sakit yah palagi kalo orang yg kita cinta ga cinta balik" emang sakit neng tapi anak saya bilang lg "tapi itu artinya kita pantes pah buat yg lebih baik" nah neng semangat yah. "oh heeh dah sampe neg" kata supirku. keluar dari mobil. pikiranku melayang. berkata dalam hati "aku pantas untuk bahagia"

saat itulah Sakura yg lama hidup kembali.

"aduuuuuuuh" keasikan melamun sampai- sampai ku menabrak seseorang. "maaf, maaf ga sengaja" kataku lagi.

"gapapa, sans jah" ternyata orang yg kutabrak adalah seorang lelaki berambut merah dan memiliki tato ai di dahinya, lelaki ini memiliki mata yg lumayan mirio dengan mataku, warna mataku adalah emerald sedangkan dia jade, di dalam matanya kulihat mengandung ketenangan, entahlah. ku berjalan ke kelasku sambil tersenyum, beberapa dari mereka kaget karena Sakura sudah kembali.

melangkah dengan semangat, menghampiri sahabatku, Ino dan Hinata dan si brisik Naruto dan ...Sasuke

"haii" sapaku ramah pada mereka dan lihatlah muka bengong sambil mangapnya Naruto lucu sekali. yah kuyakin mereka kaget orang bisa bangkit lagi :v

"boleh gabung ga?" kaget langsung ku menoleh ke belakang, tunggu dia pria yg kutabrak tadi.

wassaap gays jadi intinya dari chapter ini tuh walaupun kamu disakitin, dihianatin, dan lg galau kamu wajar buat nangis, wajar buat bilang "ah hidup gw ga berarti tanpa dia" kamu wajar nangis guling- guling di kamar kamu sambil teriak- teriak, kamu wajar. tapiii jangan sampai kamu berlarut- larut dalam kesedihan kamu. kamu harus berdiri, tersenyum melihat langit atau semacamnya :v dan berkata "aku pantas untuk bahagia" ucapinnya dalem hati aja kalo ngomong ntar disangka orang gila :vvv tapi kamu emang pantas untuk bahagia, semua orang bantes buat bahagia. kalau kamu masih ngerasa susah pake cara author aja, deretin semua hal negatif dari dia trus bilang buat apa nangis buat orang kek gitu. ku jadi pengen curhat .-. tapi ntar aja dibawah :vv

ginii kalau matahari aja ga cape- cape buat bersinar kenapa kamu ga. bersinarlah sampe si dia ngeliat kamu lebih baik dari pacarnya yg sekarang .-.

jadi author tuh sahabatankan salah 1 dari sahabat author ini cowo, dia suka sama sahabat author yg 1 lg dia cewe :vvv trus si cowonya ngodekan blalalalala author ngerti jadi yah author teriak" :v trus mereka jadi ngejauh. Author ngerasa bersalah jadi author pen nyomblangin mereka. author deketin cowonya, ngebahas ttg sahabat autor yg cewekan. chat, chat, chat kita jadi semakin deket trus tanpa sadar author jadi ampir suka sama cowonya ya iyalah dia romantis :v ku jadi melted trus kata sahabat author yg lain dia suka sama author trus ku di dare harus bilang "i love you" ke dia tanpa bilang kalo itutuh dsre yah author lakuin dan dia jaeab dia juga suka author jadi semakin berharap.-. trus author nanya ke diakan dia masih suka sama sahabat author yg cewe ga sahabat dia juga sih .-. katanya ga. yah yaudah chat kaya biasa. pas mssuk tahun ajaran baru dia ngehindar dia ngedeketin sahabat cewe author lg, nyatain dia suka tapi yah maksudnyalah ngapain buat author berharap dlu sakit banget pas jatoh dan ternyata sahabat author juga suka tapi tuh cuman htsan doang merekanya dan authorkan kuat jadi author masih ngobrol walaupun cuman buat ngomong "heh kapan nembak ..." namanya di sensorlah yah :v sakit jujur tapi yah kan kosekuensi jatuh cinta patah hati.

qq kubutuhhhh banget kritik dan saran :v


End file.
